Conventional packaging of media discs such as DVDs include inserting each disc into a separate slimline or amaray case, and packaging the slimline cases in slipcase(s). FIG. 1, for example, shows conventional packaging of the discs in separate slimline cases or jackets 100 which are combined into a single slipcase 110. Another example, shown in FIG. 2, is an amaray case 200 holding multiple discs 210. For packaging, multiple amaray cases can be combined into a single slipcase.